ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:2 - Morning - Nathan
Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 Danalar is in the upstairs living room, tinkering with bardiche. Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 Nathan comes in, smiling and waving when he sees Nalar Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "Greetings Nathan." Nalar says. Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 Nathan pulls out his phone so he can see Bardiche send Nalar's words to him. "Something wrong with Bardiche?"(edited) Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 Bardiche doesn't seem active or responsive. Nalar takes his tablet and sets up the voice to text app. "Just performing a little maintenance." Nalar says. Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "That's good. I was worried about my favorite guy." Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "Favored guy?" Nalar says with an arched brow. Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Bardiche is great!" Nathan's smile is adorable and innocent Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 Nalar chuckles. "Well he is about to come back." Nalar puts the last touches and closes the shaft's panel. "Wakey-wakey." Bardiche's orbs sparks up. "Greetings, sir." it says. "I mean, Greetings sirs." That second message is sent to Nathan's phone.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Hi Bardiche!" Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "Sir, Nathan." bardiche answers. "Come to witness my maintenance?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "I was just wandering around looking for someone to hang out with and found Nalar." Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "nevertheless it is good to meet you again, sir." Bardiche says. "And I need coffee." Nalar grumbles, getting up. "Sir, Nathan would you be so kind as to carry me downstairs?" Bardiche asks. Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Sure." Nathan picks up Bardiche. "Why do you need coffee? Did you not sleep?" Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "I did, I simply like coffee." Nalar says. "It has a slight narcotic effect on Tzari." Bardiche explains to Nathan.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Why is every alien I meet a stoner?" Nathan attempts to mutter but, being deaf, his volume control is not exactly perfect Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "But it is enjoyable." Nalar says. "You should try." Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Caffeine just makes my heart beat really fast. And if I tried weed then Mom wouldn't talk to me for a week." Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "A shame." Nalar says, going down the stairs. "From my observations, Tzari culture is quite permissive when compared to human's." Bardiche explains. Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Sounds fun... my mom is pretty lenient though. Especially for an Asian mom." He laughs Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "Do asian mothers unload firearms at those who may corrupt their children's virtue?" Nalar asks.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "I'm sure some want to." Nathan laughs Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "I have been on the receiving end of such a parent." Nalar says. "It was not enjoyable." They reach the kitchen and Nalar pours himself some coffee. "Sir, Nathan, if you would please prop me against the counter, that would be much appreciated." Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 Nathan does as Bardiche asks, "I wonder if there is any hot coco mix?" Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "Left most cupboard, Sir nathan." Bardiche says. Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Sweeeet, thanks Bardiche!" Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "I am merely doing my duties, sir Nathan." Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 Nathan laughs as he puts his phone away to get the coco mix. Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 Nalar has quickly downed one cup of coffee and pours himself another. "Oh sweet Nectar, why are you not native to my world?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 Once Nathan puts on some hot water he checks his phone to see Nalar's words, stifling a laugh Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 Nalar sits down with his second cup. "Tell me, Nathan do you wish to become a hero?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Yep!" He smiles Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "Your enthusiasm is adorable." Nalar laughs nasally.(edited) August 13, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster08/13/2018 Nathan blushes he doesn't look up from his phone when he says, "thanks." Kali the Heterophobe08/13/2018 "What do you think about the coming day ahead?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/13/2018 "I don't know it'll probably be good." He smiles Kali the Heterophobe08/13/2018 "Things have to be good when there are cute humans around." Nalar says. "Please disregard Sir Nalar's words, he appears to be intoxicated." Bardiche says. August 15, 2018 Ezra the FloofmasterLast Wednesday at 6:19 PM Nathan blushes bright red Kali the HeterophobeLast Wednesday at 6:21 PM "Sir Nalar, may I suggest getting ready for today's lessons?" Bardiche offers. "Yes, yes, bardiche." Nalar says and gets up. "I shall see you in class, Nathan." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Wednesday at 6:26 PM "See ya! Nalar, Bardiche!" Kali the HeterophobeLast Wednesday at 6:56 PM Nalar starts walking then stops by Nathan's side and pokes his ear. "Ear!" He says before giggling. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Wednesday at 6:58 PM Nathan claps his hands over his ears and backs away, "What was that for?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Wednesday at 6:59 PM "So adorable." Nalar mutters. "I apologize for my master." Bardiche says. "He appears to have a facination with human ears."(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterLast Wednesday at 7:05 PM "Oh okay." Kali the HeterophobeLast Wednesday at 7:06 PM Nalar wanders off, leaving Bardiche behind. "I hope this did not give a bad impression, I assure you Sir Nalar is quite a gentleman." Bardiche says.(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterLast Wednesday at 7:07 PM "Nah I know hes cool." Kali the HeterophobeLast Wednesday at 7:08 PM "You are very kind, Sir Nathan." Bardiche says. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Wednesday at 7:09 PM "Aw thank you."(edited) Kali the HeterophobeLast Wednesday at 7:16 PM Nalar comes back having changed and put on footwear, he grabs Bardiche. "System check." Bardiche's orb sparks to life. "All systems optimal sir." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Wednesday at 7:19 PM "Wanna head to class together?"(edited) Kali the HeterophobeLast Wednesday at 7:20 PM "Of course." Nalar says. "Do you require some preparations of your own, or shall we go?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Wednesday at 7:20 PM "I'm ready!" Kali the HeterophobeLast Wednesday at 7:21 PM Nalar grins. "Very well then, Bardiche, load the school map to my entoptic display." He turns back to Nathan. "Shall we?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Wednesday at 7:23 PM "Yeah." Nathan gives him a bright smile Category:Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:Nathan Roleplay Category:Danalar Roleplay Category:Bardiche Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay